


Revenge Has A Price

by Jellybeankelley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeankelley/pseuds/Jellybeankelley
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood team up to get a little revenge against the Slytherin Quidditch team.





	Revenge Has A Price

Revenge Has A Price

Oliver Wood and Katie Bell were getting a little revenge. "Magically" all the robes worn by the Gryffindor Quidditch team had ended up in the dungeons. They were submerged into a cauldron brimming with a potion neither Katie nor Oliver had ever seen. The resulting damages to the robes had rendered them too small to wear unless you were a child's baby doll or maybe a house elf.

The problem, as Katie and Oliver saw it, was more with Professor Snape's reaction with the robe disaster. That slimy git had actually given Katie and Oliver a weeks detention over the incident. He told them all he saw was that two students were in the Potions classroom without permission, brewing outside of classroom hours. When the two protested that they would never shrink their own robes, Snape ignored them. When they told him they didn't even know what that potion was, Snape had nothing good to say about their intelligence. The slimy dungeon bat!

When they protested that their detention was unjust and claimed they weren't being treated fairly because the match was against Slytherin, Snape took away sixty points….EACH!

It was always like this before a game, all the house pranked and tried to one up each other but it was worst when it was Slytherin and Gryffindor. Every student from both houses found that it was open season for hexes and all sorts of pranks, some even bordering on dangerous. With Gryffindor and Slytherin tied for the lead in the House Cup the tension was at an all time high.

So now it was time to get some revenge. The whole team usually tried to behave better than this, well maybe not Fred and George, but they had been given no alternative. Typically Katie would never need to sink so low. She knew she was a better Chaser than any of the Slytherins and if you added Alicia and Angelina to the mix they really couldn't be beaten. You didn't need to stoop to petty tricks when you were naturally more talented than the other team. Oh no, the game would be intense and difficult to win but they had talent, skill, and Harry Potter on their side they were bound to win. Even with the sneaky snake and their stupid petty tricks.

"Oliver," Katie whispered, "How exactly do you plan on getting into the Slytherin locker room?"

When Katie got no response she called to him in a much louder whisper.

"I'm not sure," he told her, "I know they have sentries posted so we need to take a closer look."

"What? They have a guard at the door?"

"'Course they do! They know we will retaliate with something. Now be quite so I can look," Oliver ordered.

"Why didn't you take the twins? This is much more their thing," she asked.

She might have been imagining it, but she thought she saw him go a bit red. When he personally came to ask her to help, her brain had just shut down and her stomach started doing some strange flips, she never thought about why at the time, she just thanked her lucky stars. Oliver was kind of a girl's naughty dream. The muscle he had under those robes and the way he filled out Quidditch pants was really quite nice.

"I just brought you okay," he responded snappishly.

Her heart soared; he was going to admit he liked her when the prank was complete. Thank goodness! She was worried to much more time left pressed against each other and she would walk away panting.

Oliver was in the lead and he peaked around the corner to inspect the situation. When he ducked his head back, he was smiling. She almost didn't remember to pay attention. He had the perfect smile.

"It's that bloke Jonas sitting on watch, do you know who he is?" Oliver asked her.

Katie shivered. Yes, she did know who he was. He seemed to have taken a liking to her. It made her shiver.

"Doesn't he like you or something?" Oliver asked.

Katie was starting to get an unsettling emotion welling up inside. She hoped her suspicion was incorrect. She didn't think Oliver would ever…no he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I think he does," she responded.

"Do you think you could distract him while I slip through the door? It will only take me a couple minutes to disillusion the robes, hide them, and then we can leave," he said.

Katie was lost in his puppy dog eyes and she just agreed. Her mind had temporarily blanked all memory that she hated Jonas and he gave her the creeps. The guy that she had harbored a secret crush on for over two years just asked her to flirt with someone else and she didn't realize it until after the fact.

This was not her day!

Katie rounded the corner on the pretext that she was searching out another student whom she had loaned a library book. Jonas immediately started boasting and her ears turned off. He talked about how he was such a great Quidditch player and he promised to take it easy on her. Not aim too many bludgers at her. Katie sighed, the things she did to help the team. The things she did because her gorgeous Captain asked her too. Really she should have been thinking, the things I do to help Oliver Wood. He is so dreamy. She must have showed what she was thinking in her smile because Jonas the creep starting leaning on her. He was much to close for comfort.

Just then, Oliver slipped back out and started berating her, saying she was consorting with the enemy. He pretended to drag her away.

Oliver was wearing a look that was pure content. He was staring off into space with the most gorgeous smile.

When they returned to the common room the team pounced on them with questions.

Then George started talking about how he knew Katie was the girl to handle everything. That there was no one she couldn't charm. Katie had the most unsettling sinking feeling in the same area of her stomach that was floating full of butterflies earlier. Katie's suspicion that she had earlier had been settled. They had used her because Jonas liked her. Not just the team had used her, or the twins, but Oliver Wood had been in on it.

Oliver looked a little ashamed, but then he started talking about the win tomorrow. It was too much!

"Oliver…did you know it was Jonas on guard?" she asked in a menacing voice.

"Ummm…well yes, but we knew he liked you and-" that was as much as he could say. Katie's hand collided with his eye and he doubled over in pain.

She bent down and grabbed his ear, "YOU WILL NOT USE ME TO WIN AT QUIDDITCH, in any capacity other than a Chaser! Do you understand?" She really didn't see anyway he could not understand, but she was nearly breathing fire on him just to make sure. She wanted to leave him with no question in his mind that she couldn't be used. Then she was going to go up to her room and cry her eyes out because she had just been used. Turns out that her crush had fizzled pretty quickly after that. She would not be treated like a THING for any man.

He nodded that he understood and she let him sleep on it.

They would win the game the next day and win the Quidditch Cup even though there Keeper only had one good eye and none of the girls on the team would speak with him or the Weasley twins. Revenge on the Slytherin team happened on the pitch but the cost of that revenge was Katie's long time crush.

Looking ahead she would move onto bigger and better things that Oliver Wood.


End file.
